


This Feels Like Falling In Love

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sort of prequel style story to 'This Love Is Greater Than Our Heartbreak' - I recommend that you check it out before you read this one (but you don't have too :) - it's quite long :D)</p>
<p>A few drabbles inspired by a sentence or paragraph here and there featured in 'This Love is Greater Than Our Heartbreak' and maybe the odd original thought - who know's what is going to happen :D</p>
<p>The title of the story comes from a line from the rather beautiful Ed Sheeran song 'Kiss Me'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my latest Gotzeus story (I can safely say it will not be anywhere near as long as 'This Love...' - which is probably good for all of us :0) - especially me!)
> 
> This chapter is inspired by the following paragraph in chapter 16:
> 
> 'Marco is recalling the time he and Mario shared a long romantic bubble bath surrounded by candles in the house after Mario had been to training. Mario had been so tired that he fell asleep against his chest. It is one of those memories that bring a tear to Marco’s eyes.'
> 
> Please remember that this is by no means true to life - it's all just fiction :D

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco had suffered an injury in his last game and was told to rest up for a few days, but there was only one thing on Marco’s mind – Mario. He knew that Ann-Kathrin was away on a photo -shoot so Mario would be at home alone – well other than Fabian, but he would be easier to deal with or give excuses to regarding his sudden presence.

Marco packs himself an overnight bag and books a taxi to the train station. He sends Mario a quick teasing text message:

To: Sunny :D 

‘I’m on my way to the train station. Guess where I’m going?’

He smiles to himself as he waits for the taxi and the reply. It doesn’t take long for him to get the response from Mario.

From: Sunny :D 

‘Dunno? Promo work?’

Marco tuts and rolls his eyes at the answer from his lover, clearly not getting his sass, that or he’s playing him. He quickly types a response:

To: Sunny :D 

‘It’s a German city beginning with an M!’

The taxi pulls up and Marco grabs his bag from the sofa, he’s limping a little from his calf strain. He steps outside and locks up his home. His phone beeps with a message as he reaches the car. He climbs in, ignoring the phone for the moment as he greets the driver and they make it clear of his destination. Now with the car heading along the streets to the station Marco reads his message.

From: Sunny :D 

‘Mainz ;)’ ‘

Marco chuckles to himself, now he knows that Mario has got the teasing game. He quickly replies.

To: Sunny :D 

‘Yep I’m off to Mainz. Can you do me a favour and pick me up at the station in a couple of hours?’ 

He sits back and waits for the answer to his question from Mario, a small smirk on his lips.

From: Sunny :D 

‘Yeah sure. Just let me know when you get in. I’m just off to training. See you in a bit x’

Marco smiles at the answer but he knows that he can’t continue with his flirtation via text message while Mario’s at training, so he settles down to listen to some music for the remainder of the taxi ride.

==============================

Marco steps off the train in the Bavarian capital and glances around. He’d not been bothered in Dortmund, so he’s not expecting to be bothered here. He’d kept his cap on and a pair of sunglasses just in case, in the hope that people don’t recognize him.

He keeps his head down as he meanders his way through the lunchtime crowd towards the exit and to Mario. He’d texted Mario his arrival time and it almost coincided with Mario finishing training. He wouldn’t have to wait long. Mario had told him where to meet him, so he strolls away from the station to the side street ready to meet his secret lover.

It annoyed Marco that he had to sneak around to spend time with his boyfriend; he wanted to be open and public with his love. But they both knew the dangers of being openly gay footballers – ridicule, hate, exclusion, and most likely ruined careers. Football means so much to them both, that the thought of life without it was something neither could bear to think about. But being without one another was a painful thought they didn’t want to think of either. If this was the only way they could be together, then for now so be it. But it was still annoying.

Marco sees a car turn the corner and head toward him. He smiles when he sees that it is the car given to Mario by his club’s part owner/sponsor. It comes to a halt a few feet away and the window on the passenger side slowly winds down.

‘Excuse me I’m looking for a tall blonde handsome skinny fella. Have you seen one around here?’ Mario jests with a cheeky grin and searching eyes.

Marco smiles back at him. 

‘No. No, sorry. I’ve not seen anyone fitting that description around here.’ Marco plays with Mario with a pout of his lips and shake of his head.

‘Oh, okay then. Well thank you for your time.’ Mario says as he presses the accelerator and the car begins to move away leaving Marco at the curb.

‘Hey.’ Marco calls after the car with a grin as he hobbles toward the now stopped car.

Marco opens the door and climbs in a little gingerly. Sitting down for so long on the train had caused some stiffness in his calf and he’d tried to walk it off between the station and the street, but he still felt a twinge.

‘Hi.’ Marco beams as he pulls on his seatbelt.

‘Hey.’ Mario replies, desperate to give Marco a kiss but knowing better of it, so he pulls away to head back to his home.

‘So is Fabian at home?’ Marco questions, trying to sound innocent, but knowing the reason for his question was obvious to both of them.

‘He’s in Dortmund until tomorrow evening. Visiting our parents’ Mario tells him with a sheepish smile.

‘Okay.’ Marco nods with a knowing smile and a sly glance.

==============================

The moment they get through the front door their lips are together. Hungrily ravishing the other, with Mario pressing Marco against the front door. It is a long and passionate kiss complete with searching tongues and the occasional clash of teeth in their haste. They’d not been intimate for weeks; they’d not seen each other in weeks. Their desperation for the other’s touches and kisses are almost too much to contain. Marco drops his overnight bag on the floor next to Mario’s training bag as he slowly pries his mouth away from Mario’s, leaving them both in a panting and sagging mess against the door.

‘Don’t you think we should take this somewhere more comfortable?’ Marco whispers into Mario’s ear, as he begins to feel some very clear signs of Mario’s excitement.

Without giving a response Mario steps away and grabs Marco’s hand and pulls him to the master bedroom.

‘Where did you say Ann-Kathrin is again?’ Marco asks curiously, his nerves jangling a little as he sees the girly décor and feminine touches in the recently decorated master bedroom.

‘Portugal.’ Mario replies as he spins round to face Marco.

‘And when’s she due back?’ He asks reluctantly as Mario’s hands wander over his clothes.

Mario stops and looks Marco in the eyes.

‘Why?’ He snaps, not at all interested in talking about his girlfriend or her whereabouts.

‘I’m just wondering.’ Marco mumbles honestly as he looks away.

‘She’s back the day after tomorrow.’ Mario scoffs petulantly.

Marco nods and they stand in a sort of awkward silence, neither of them moving or speaking for a minute.

‘Now, I hope you didn’t come all this way to talk about her. Because if you did, I’ll pack you back onto the train myself.’ Mario purrs as he undoes the button and zip on Marco’s jeans before rather aggressively pushing his hand inside a teasing smile on his lips.

Marco shudders at the contact and gulps, his breathing quickly becoming unsteady, as he studies Mario’s face while he feels his lover’s hand caressing him through his boxers. He shakes his head in reply.

‘No.’ He mumbles, his pupils dilating.

‘Good.’ Mario answers clearly as he pulls his hand out of Marco’s jeans, a wicked grin on his face as Marco looks disgruntled at the action.

Mario slips his fingers inside the band of Marco’s jeans and with a aggressive jolt pulls them down to Marco’s ankles causing the Dortmund native to wobble unsteadily and give a slight yelp. Mario moves onto the boxers, but he goes slowly with those. Little by little he pulls them down, his own breath is low and heavy with anticipation and lust. Marco is watching with great interest as he’s slowly exposed, his breathing is labored and his chest rising and falling.

Once he’d released Marco’s erect manhood it was as if they both expected him to move a lot quicker. But Mario decides that the wait is going to last a little longer, as he inched the boxers down Marco’s thighs, but his eyes are locked on Marco’s cock. Unable to contain himself any longer and with the undergarment at Marco’s knees, Mario lets them fall the rest of the way, as he sinks his mouth onto Marco’s cock, drawing a loud groan of relief from the older man.

==============================

Some time later they’re lying spent on the bed. Both still mostly dressed, their clothes damp with sweat, their hair sticking in various directions. Marco is breathing heavily, his calf is aching but it matters little, as he’s so happy to be with Mario it’s of small consequence. Mario meanwhile is lying on his front, face half buried into a pillow, a small patch of drool formed next to his mouth, his eyes closed but sheer contentment on his face. He’d missed Marco, more than he thought he would, more than he’d admitted to either of them.

‘I’m going to get a shower if that’s okay with you?’ Marco mutters as he shifts off the bed.

‘Make it a bath and I’ll join you.’ Mario mumbles as he moves to sit up so he can look at him.

Marco smiles as he kicks off his jeans and half pulls up his boxers so he can walk without tripping. He pulls off his jumper and tosses it in the direction of his lover with an expressive eyebrow raise, before sashaying out of the room in the direction of the en-suite, inviting his lover to follow him.

==============================

Marco is pressed against the bath and Mario’s back is pressed against his chest. The room is dark other than the soft twinkle of the scented candles placed all around. There is complete silence, no music, and no sounds other than their slow breathing. They’d gently washed together shortly after climbing in and are now lying in a peaceful silence simply enjoying being with each other. 

The sound of a slight snore causes Marco to open his sagging tired eyes; he blinks a couple of times to adjust to the dim light. He sees Mario’s head hanging forward and smiles at the sight of his sleeping lover. He softly places his fingers on Mario’s forehead and slowly tilts his head back so it’s resting on his shoulder. Mario doesn’t wake up; he just continues to sleep, looking completely and utterly content as he snuggles into Marco’s neck.

Marco takes a deep breath. He’s happy, he’s relaxed and he’s in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for the kudos this story has already been given :D:D:D
> 
> This chapter is an original thought - only inspired in a sense by something that happens in 'This Love....' It's basically drabble :)
> 
> I know I'm a bore for it, but please remember this is not real.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco gulps, trying to stop himself from feeling sick. He’s waiting for Mario to answer the door. He really needs to speak to him about what had happened between them the day before. Mario had kissed him, and it wasn’t just a peck on the cheek, it was an actual kiss. A real kiss.

The door opens and Marco suddenly feels breathless and his stomach churns on sight of Mario standing in the doorway in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

‘Hi.’ Mario smiles warmly, a very faint blush spreading across his cheeks. 

Marco goes to reply, but finds he can’t, he’s voiceless. Instead he blushes furiously and averts his eyes.

‘Marco.’ Mario says a little bewildered.

Marco clears his throat and feels the burn in his face.

‘H-hey’ he croaks eventually.

‘Are you okay?’ Mario asks, trying to sound cool, calm and collected.

‘Yeah.’ Marco yelps, his voice coming out in a pitched squeak.

‘Do you want to come in?’ Mario gestures back into his home.

Marco nods and follows Mario with a slightly shaky step. It’s not like he’s never been there before. In the few months he’s known and worked with Mario he’s been there quite a few times. But this time it’s different. This time his presence is loaded with questions, nerves and confusion.

Marco hangs back in the hallway while Mario closes the front door. 

You can go through.’ Mario instructs as he points to the room behind the open doors.

Marco walks into the room ahead of Mario, like he’s got an iron rod up his back.

‘Are you okay? I mean you’re walking a bit funny’ Mario enquires with concern.

‘I’m fine.’ Marco almost snaps his reply, to which Mario gives a dismissive sigh and shrug.

Marco has elected to stand in the middle of the room next to the glass coffee table. He fidgets and fiddles with the cuffs on his long sleeve t-shirt and keeps his eyes down, feeling very uncomfortable.

‘You can sit down, you know.’ Mario states as he steps past Marco.

He deliberately steps in closer to Marco, so close that the contact makes Marco jump and blush even harder as he half spins around to face his teammate.

‘I-I’m fine standing.’ Marco mumbles.

‘Okay. Do you fancy a drink or something else?’ Mario purrs suggestively as he challenges Marco to hold his gaze, but he can’t.

‘No. Do you?’ Marco blurts, his eyes wide and his mouth clenched closed from realization of what he’d said. 

Mario smirks with satisfaction. He can see that Marco is all flustered and heavy breathing. He takes a small step closer to Marco who doesn’t back away. He then steps forward again. His own heart is beating rapidly in his chest as his anticipation and excitement builds.

He leans in toward Marco, moving slowly with his eyes fixed on the tense face of his friend and teammate. Marco is frozen like a statue, as he watches Mario’s face edge closer and closer. His heart feels like it’s beating at the back of his throat and its as if he stops breathing. Mario’s lips touch his so faintly it’s as if he’d imagined it. But he didn’t imagine what happened next. 

Sure that Marco wasn’t about to run for the hills, Mario gently places his hands on Marco’s waist felling him tense a little beneath his touch. He presses his lips on Marco’s a little harder this time. His eyes are open and watching, needing to see Marco’s reaction. But he doesn’t react. He doesn’t move. He doesn’t do anything. He simply stands still, frozen in shock. But inside he’s less shocked because he wants this. He wants this to happen. 

He hadn’t any idea what was going to happen when he arrived uninvited at Mario’s home. The home he shares with his girlfriend. The thought of Ann-Kathrin jolts him out of the moment, and out of Mario’s tender hold, as he spring back loosing all contact.

‘What are we doing?’ Marco gasps, his trembling hand tenderly reaching up and touching his lips.

Mario goes to speak but Marco interrupts him.

‘You have a girlfriend. I have a girlfriend.’ Marco cries out as he turns his back on Mario.

‘So.’ Mario shrugs dismissively.

‘So? What do you mean by so?’ Marco snaps as he turns to face Mario, quickly becoming agitated by Mario’s blasé attitude.

‘Marco it’s not her I want to kiss right now. It’s you.’ Mario smiles all self-assured as he reaches out to take Marco’s hand, but he pulls it away.

Marco doesn’t know what to say or do, he whimpers inwardly as he breathes deeply through his nose, not sure of himself at all.

‘Why?’ He ponders, speaking it out loud.

‘Because I want to and I thought you did too. Maybe I was wrong.’ Mario replies with disappointment in voice and on his face.

Mario goes to step away from the situation but Marco’s words stop him.

‘Wait, no um. Uh, no uh,……………… you weren’t. You weren’t wrong I mean.’ Marco splutters feeling the burn of his skin as he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment, his eyes fixed on the ground. 

‘What are trying to say exactly Marco?’ Mario asks, his voice full of hope and forbidden promise, but he has a fair idea.

‘I-I-I don’t know. ………I don’t know what I’m saying. I don’t know what I’m thinking right now. I just don’t know. I really don’t know Mario.’ He stammers in confusion, glancing up and finding the expecting face of his friend.

‘It’s okay Marco. It’s okay to not know. I didn’t know until yesterday. Until I kissed you.’ Mario confesses.

‘Oh’ Marco exclaims quietly.

Mario sighs as he smiles at Marco.

‘Look Marco, I really like you. And I mean really like you. I like you like you. As more that just a friend and a teammate. I like you Marco. I really like you. I want to be something more to you than what I already am. More than just a friend and a teammate. And if you don’t want that, then that’s fine. It’s cool. I’ll just deal with it and move on. But I just wanted to let you know and if you’re interested and all that then …..’ Mario proclaims his feelings with a soft shrug as he trails off, before holding his breath as he waits for Marco to give any sort of answer.

Marco gulps at the admission. He’s so confused, so overwhelmed. He doesn’t know what to think, to feel, to say. Yes he’d wanted to kiss Mario, but this. To be something more? His head is spinning. They stand in the middle of the room, the air thick with uncertainty and an atmosphere brewing between them like a sudden storm.

Marco gulps needing to ease his dry throat. He may not completely know what to think, but his body moves by instinct and impulse, knowing what it wants and needs. No longer thinking, just going on instinct and impulse, letting his heart rule his head and his body rule them both he quickly kisses Mario.

It’s only a fast peck, hardly noticeable, but it startles Mario, taking him by surprise. Marco stands tall and stares wide eyed at Mario, shocked by what he’d done, but Mario isn’t. Mario is smiling happily, knowing he’d just got a green light. He moves into the small space between them and plants his soft yet determined lips on Marco’s. This time there is no hesitation, no holding back. This time he’s sure and confident. He moves his lips against Marco’s, wanting him and needing him to respond. He’s asking questions of his friend, asking him permission to proceed. Marco’s lets him as he slowly parts his lips, giving Mario a free pass to roam. Mario lets out a tiny moan.

Mario clutches onto Marco’s waist who hesitantly brings his hands up onto Mario’s upper arms. The kiss increases in passion and they’re soon kissing properly – tongues and all, clinging onto one another.

==============================

They’d been making out for a good 10 minutes and had found themselves lying on the sofa, Mario pressed down on top of Marco. Mario lets his hand wander from Marco’s arms to his waist. He pushes a finger beneath Marco’s t-shirt to feel the warm soft skin of his side. Marco’s eyes dart open from the forwardness of Mario’s action. 

But his they widen even further when he feels Mario’s clear arousal pressing into his hip. He pulls away from Mario’s hungry lips and goes to speak when they hear the front door open. They dive apart and sit up straight on the sofa, both panting, both flush and both more than embarrassed. 

With only seconds to spare Mario notices the obvious bulge in his shorts and grabs up one of the cushions and hides his erection as Ann-Kathrin enters the room. She sees them looking shifty, sat on the sofa in silence – no talking, no radio, no TV, nothing.

‘Um, hey. Why do you two look so shifty?’ she questions with furrowed eyebrows as she looks between them.

Mario coughs to clear his throat to talk but Marco gets in there first.

‘Um your hair looks nice.’ Marco compliments her, his voice completely calm and steady, not a single hint of having just been secretly kissing his friend and nearly being caught.

‘Thank you Marco …….for noticing.’ She simpers with a sly pouty look at Mario, who returns her expression with a shrug and wide eyes.

‘I was about to say that.’ Mario whines a little as he looks between his girlfriend and his - well he’s not sure what Marco is now.

‘Um, look I best get going. Things to do and all that.’ Marco tells them as he gets to his feet and smooth’s down his t-shirt, grateful and relieved that he wasn’t nearly as aroused as Mario.

‘Oh okay. It was nice seeing you Marco.’ Ann-Kathrin smiles as she leaves the room via the other door leading into the kitchen.

Marco hurries to the door to the living room, wanting to leave as quickly as possible, but remembers his manners.

‘See you Ann-Kathrin.’ He calls with his eyes avoiding Mario.

‘Bye Marco.’ Ann-Kathrin calls from the kitchen.

Mario gets to his feet and pushes Marco out of the door into the hall by the front door.

‘Are you okay?’ he whispers, panic in his eyes.

Marco nods, but he can’t look at him as he grabs for the handle to leave.

‘Wait. Marco, wait.’ Mario hisses as he grabs for Marco, trying to stop him from leaving.

‘I’ve got to go. Go back to your girlfriend. And I’ll go back to mine.’ Marco sneers, finally able to look Mario in the eyes before he dashes off out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I hoped you liked it :) and I apologise for any errors or mistakes.
> 
> Oh and I was listening to James Bay 'Let It Go' (British singer-songwriter) whilst writing this one so it may or may not have contributed to the inspiration (who knows!!)
> 
> As always feel free to leave any comments you like. Thanks x
> 
> And if anyone has any ideas for an original drabble chapter to go in this story of drabble let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for your kudos' :D:D
> 
> I have to say I do quite like this chapter (if I do say so myself) well I am quite biased I suppose.
> 
> I just hope you guys do :)
> 
> Please remember this is a work of fiction and is in no way real to life.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario walks into the living room and heads over to the coffee table to retrieve his mobile. Ann-Kathrin is sitting on the sofa flicking through a magazine. She looks up at him.

‘Where are you going?’ she asks.

‘To Marco’s.’ he replies simply as he grabs his mobile and turns to head to the door.

‘Why? Haven’t you spent enough time with him today at training, to be hanging out with him now?’ she observes.

‘We’re just going to play video games and grab something to eat. Why?’ He responds defensively.

She shakes her head, a little taken back by his defensive tone.

‘He just sees more of you these days than I do. I mean it’s like you’re dating him, not me.’ She complains.

Mario feels the tension in his shoulders as he looks back at her, hoping that he’s not blushing.

‘He’s one of my best friends. I don’t stop you from seeing your friends do I?’ He defends.

‘No, you don’t. But I don’t put my friends before you. Before us, and our relationship. I’d just have liked to have spent some time with my boyfriend tonight that’s all.’ She moans with a pout.

‘I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I just want to help Marco settle in, you know.’ Mario waffles, trying to make his visit plausible, but he knows he’s failing when she scowls.

‘Marco was born and raised in Dortmund. He was at Borussia before you were. I’m sure he’s settled in.’ She counters, her brows furrowed at his reasoning.

Mario can feel a blush beginning to develop on his cheeks and a slight air of panic as he tries to think fast.

‘Look, why don’t you take some of your girlfriends out for dinner tonight? On me.’ He smiles at her as he retrieves his credit card from his wallet, which was situated in the back pocket of his jeans.

She pouts for a moment before accepting the plastic.

‘Okay. But this only part makes it up to me. I don’t want to feel like the third person in my own relationship. You’ve got to spend some time with me, not with Marco, okay? You’re my boyfriend, not his. He’s got a girlfriend, who I’m sure thinks the same as me.’ She chastises him.

He nods.

‘Okay, tomorrow night just you and me. Quiet night in.’ He smiles before leaning over and kissing her on the lips.

‘Okay. It’s a date. You smell really good by the way.’ She eventually smiles as he steps back.

‘Thanks. Well I’ll see you later.’ He grins before planting a kiss on her temple, giving her a wink and dashing off to the front door.

‘Mario. Don’t do anything I won’t do.’ She calls after him with laughter in her voice.

‘I wish.’ He mumbles to himself as he steps through the door.

==============================

Mario arrives at Marco’s place, which looks like it’s in complete darkness. His brows furrow as he checks the time on his mobile, he’s not early or late. He doesn’t notice that the entire street is pitch black. He was so zoned in on his evening with Marco that it was as if he’d got tunnel vision.

He rings the buzzer and waits. Nothing. He looks puzzled and tries again, but still nothing. He calls Marco, who answers on the second ring.

‘Hey’ Marco answers cheerily. 

‘Hi, where are you?’ Mario says quickly.

‘At home.’ Marco replies confused.

‘Well I’m outside yours and I’ve buzzed…’ Mario trails off when he hears Marco chuckle to himself.

‘There’s a power cut. The whole streets out.’ Marco explains.

Mario feels a flush of embarrassment wash over him as he glances around to see that everything around him is dark – no house lights, no street lights, just the beam of the moon. He hadn’t noticed, so caught up with being with Marco he’s not even seen he was stood in the dark of the night.

The front door opens and Mario feels his heart skip a beat and a flutter of butterflies in his stomach at the sight of Marco in front of him. His normally perfectly styled hair all soft and fluffy against his forehead, he’s wearing a pair of loose knee length shorts and a tight vest, showing off the definition of his arm muscles even in the limited light of the moon. He looks ready to go to bed. That thought makes Mario’s jeans feel a little tighter.

‘Nice look’ He sniggers playfully.

‘Ha. I was in the shower when the power went out. Had to put on whatever I could find.’ Marco tells him as he steps out of his way, inviting him into his dark home.

‘You look kinda cute.’ Mario blushes, feeling foolish for his comment and thankful that Marco can’t see his face.

‘Cute?’ Marco giggles as he closes and locks the door while Mario kicks off his trainers.

‘And what’s wrong with looking cute?’ He simpers teasingly as he turns to face the older man.

‘Nothing, nothing. It’s just you’re more the cute one than me.’ Marco mutters shaking his head and blushing.

‘Oh, so you think I’m cute, eh?’ Mario simpers as he steps forward toward Marco.

‘I guess in certain lights you are.’ Marco jokes with a smile.

He gets jab in the ribs for his comment.

‘Ow.’ He gasps lightly in mock pain.

Mario turns on his heels and pretends to huff off into the living room. Marco scoffs happily as he follows him. The living room is dimly lit with candles spread around the room. 

‘So um. What are we going to do? Seeing as we can’t play video games?’ Marco mutters from the doorway, now seeming unsure of himself.

Mario turns to face him, a wicked glint in his eyes and a broad grin on his lips.

‘I can certainly think of a few things.’ He purrs as he steps over to Marco and gently places his hands on Marco’s waist and leans in so they’re almost kissing, but not quite.

‘You smell really good.’ Marco whispers, his eyes flitting from left to right, not able to hold Mario’s steady gaze.

Mario doesn’t say anything about his comment, instead he inches closer and closer to Marco until he can feel Marco’s erratic breathe against his tingling lips, getting increasingly turned on by their close proximity. Mario begins to breath heavily as he moistens his lips slowly with his tongue. Marco’s pupils widen at Mario’s rather seductive action as he tightens his grip a little on Mario’s upper arms.

‘I want you so bad.’ Mario murmurs, his voice dripping with desire and lust.

Marco feels his breath hitch in his throat and his stomach drop a little. It had only been a couple of weeks since their first kiss and he was still a little hesitant about going there with Mario. Not because he didn’t want to, because he did, but there was just something else. A niggling feeling or thought at the back of his mind stopping him from having sex with him. 

Mario claims Marco’s lips as his own with a possessive and passionate kiss. He’d moved his hands from Marco’s waist to his neck to give himself more purchase. He walks Marco backwards, out of the living room and into the hall and against the wall, pressing against him with all of his body. Wanting Marco to feel the full weight of his desire. Marco’s hands had slipped form Mario’s arms to rest gingerly against his waist, he’s feeling nervous and a little apprehensive at how clear Mario’s want and desire is for him. They’re kissing passionately, tongues dancing with one another, as Mario’s hands move from Marco’s neck to press against the wall either side of his head, knuckles white and fists clenched, holding the full weight of his desire back.

Mario groans against Marco’s lips as he softly rubs his growing erection against Marco’s crotch. Much to his own surprise Marco doesn’t balk at the feeling of Mario rubbing himself against him. Instead he finds it a turn on and lets his body take over – tightening his grip on Mario’s waist with one hand while the other confidently squeezes Mario’s bum, drawing a louder moan from the younger man.

‘Lets go upstairs.’ Mario growls as he finally pulls away, his chest rising and falling, his nostrils flaring and his eyes wild.

Marco is barely able to hold himself up against the wall; the kiss and the feel of Mario’s arousal had made him go a little weak at the knees. He pants to get his breath back. Unable to speak he simply nods. 

Mario steps away and heads upstairs to Marco’s bedroom, leaving the other man in a disheveled state. Marco takes a moment to catch his breath and feel steady on his feet, before he goes into the living room and blows out the collection of candles. Once they’re all out he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He’s sure that he is ready and wants to be with Mario in every sense of the word. He heads to his bedroom feeling a little light headed and nervous.

==============================

‘Mario I can’t I’m sorry.’ Marco mutters as he moves away from Mario to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling the sheet around his waist to cover himself.

Mario crawls over to his, not ashamed of his nakedness. 

‘Babe, it’s okay. There’s no hurry. If you don’t want to then we wont. It’s fine. I’m more than happy to wait. I’d sooner you be ready and sure than feel that you have to just because of me.’ Mario assures him as he presses his chest against his back and rests his chin on his shoulder.

‘I’m sorry. I knew you wanted to, but I……I……’ Marco mumbles, his head hanging down as he wrings his fingers together.

‘Babe. I said it’s fine. We’ll do it when you’re ready. Not before. I don’t want you ever to feel like I’ve pushed you. We’ll go at your pace, when you want.’ Mario states as he shifts so he’s next to Marco.

He stops Marco wringing his fingers and entwines his own with Marco’s. Marco slowly turns his head to look at Mario, who is smiling back at him.

‘I love you Marco.’ Mario croaks, it takes Marco by utter surprise to hear Mario say that. 

He was not expecting that, his mouth falls open and it is as if the world and his body had stopped for a second as he registers what Mario had just said to him, he’d just told him he loves him. He goes to speak but nothing comes out. 

‘It’s okay, you don’t have to say it.’ Mario adds, breaking the silence between them, but his words sound a little dejected.

‘I love you too.’ Marco stammers.

Mario smiles and leans forward to press a tender kiss on Marco’s lips before sitting back. They don’t speak or move, simply sit in silence, both of them digesting their first confessions of love.

Eventually Mario moves to lie down on the bed and Marco crawls over to curl up next to him, safe and warm in Mario’s arms. The darkness of the room other than the moonlight streaming in through the blinds and the couple of candles cause them both the drift off to sleep.

==============================

Marco wakes with a jolt, his eyes bursting open and seeing bright light everywhere and the stereo playing the song it had been when the power cut out. He looks at Mario, who’s somehow still asleep. He then blinks a couple of times so he can focus on the time on the clock – it’s 2.40am.

‘Shit. Fuck. Mario.’ He blurts loudly as he springs out of bed, the cool of the air giving him goose bumps.

Mario stirs and glances over at him, eyes bleary from sleep.

‘What?’ He mumbles.

‘It’s nearly three in the morning.’ Marco cries as he pulls on his boxers.

‘What?’ Mario gasps as he sits upright, panic on his face.

‘We must have fell asleep.’ Marco explains as he tosses Mario’s clothes onto the bed, not really needing to explain anything.

‘Fucking hell. She’s going to kill me. I’ve got to go.’ Mario snaps as he pulls on his clothes.

A now fully dressed Mario hurtles down the stairs, quickly followed by a half naked Marco. He grabs his trainers and sits on the bottom stair to pull them on as Marco watches.

‘How come she hasn’t called you to see where you are?’ He suddenly asks.

Mario stops for a moment to pull his mobile from his pocket and sees that he’s got 11 missed calls and a bunch of texts from Ann-Kathrin, he then notices it’s on silent.

‘Fuck. I must have put it on silent by accident.’ He groans as he pulls on his other trainer and stands up.

There is an awkward air between them, as neither really knows what to say to the other. Mario steps over to the front door but rather than unlock it and step out he turns and almost launches himself at Marco, needing a final kiss with the man he’s fallen in love with.

‘I love you.’ Mario whispers.

Mario steps away and in a flash he’s out of the door and hurrying over to his car on Marco’s drive. Marco is swaying a little, breathless and bewildered in the hallway. He hears the door of Mario’s car and goes to the doorway, half hiding himself behind the door as he watches Mario drive off, back to his girlfriend. As the lights of Mario’s car disappear he slowly closes the door and rests against it and lets out a long deep sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :D
> 
> As always let me know what you think :)
> 
> I apologise for any errors or mistakes - soz!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Sorry for the radio silence - been caught up with real life and all that. 
> 
> I've had this idea in my mind for a bit but seemed to never get chance to begin writing it - so here is the start of it - it will cover more than just this chapter.
> 
> Oh and thank you for all your kudos' and comments so far with this drabbly story :):D
> 
> As always please remember this is a work of fiction. Thanks

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a few days after they’d slept together for the first time and Marco was on edge. He’d not seen Mario in the flesh since they’d arrived back in Dortmund. Klopp had given them a couple of days off. They’d only communicated via instant messaging and Marco had tried his best not to sound needy. He’d asked Mario a couple of times if they were good and each time Mario had replied that they were better than good. But Marco wasn’t feeling so sure. He’d asked Mario if they could meet up, but Mario had told him that it wasn’t possible because of ‘things’. This made Marco feel even more anxious. 

To try and distract himself he’s sat on his sofa playing video games. He’d rowed with Caro that morning and she’d stormed off, telling him that he needs to grow up and realize that the world doesn’t revolve around him. He’d felt bad about the row and couldn’t at all remember what had caused it, but he wasn’t in the mood for making up with her at the moment. No his mind is just too full of Mario.

He hadn’t been paying attention to the game. So the buzz of a message jolts him from his absentness. He blinks a few times before looking around him for his phone, finding it on the floor by his feet. He picks it up and his first thought is that it would be Caro, but smiles when he sees the message is from Mario.

He reads the message and his brows furrow – it’s the name and address of a hotel just outside of Dortmund. The phone vibrates in his hand and there’s another message – this time a room number. Marco’s throat goes dry and his heart skips a beat. Another message and it states a time, and a smirk begins to form on his face. Another message and there’s a simple instruction.

From: Sunny :D

‘Suit & tie’

Marco can feel his face burning as he grins like a mad man at the messages. He checks his watch and sees that he’s got around two hours to get ready and get to the hotel. He jumps to his feet and dashes out of the room, before hurrying back to turn off his game console and TV. Then quickly he’s out the room again.

==============================

Marco is perfecting his hair in the mirror. He’s wearing his most expensive suit and a brand new crisp white shirt. He put on his favourite watch and a pair of pristine diamond earrings. He does his tie up, but leaves the knot a little loose. Satisfied with how his hair looks he steps back and appraises his appearance, nodding in agreement. He grabs hold of the near empty bottle of aftershave – Mario’s favourite and spritzes.

Mario had sent him some further instructions while he was in the shower. To use the stairs and not the lift, to turn his phone on silent the moment he gets to the hotel, to knock twice. All this little crumbs of Mario’s mystery were intriguing Marco greatly and he can feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Nerves of anxiety and anticipation.

Marco walks back into his bedroom and grabs his phone before rushing downstairs – he’s got 20 minutes until he’s meant to arrive at the room in. He picks up his car keys and heads out after hurriedly typing in his security code. He takes a breath and smiles to himself. With a shake of his head at his silly feelings he gets in his car. 

==============================

Marco arrives at the hotel and pulls into a space away from the other cars, a little out of the way. He looks around to see if Mario’s car is there, and his brows furrow a little when he can’t see it. A sudden feeling of panic catches him; maybe Mario isn’t there yet. He pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket needing to check if he’s got any messages. There are none. 

He climbs out of the car and locks it, keeping his head down. Not wanting to be spotted because it would only raise questions by both the public and the press if they found out – big questions especially if they discovered Mario was there too. 

Marco rushes across the car park and into the hotel, he glances up to see where the door to the stairs is – it’s the other side of the reception. He sighs – now he’s got to get across the near empty reception without any of them spotting him. He takes a deep breath and scurries across the entrance area, keeping his head down and barges through the door letting it swing wildly, sure he’d not been seen. He lets out the breath he’d held for his dash. Now the stairs.

Marco makes short work of the flights of stairs to the floor the room is on, checking his watch every now and then to make sure he is on time – he is. He gets to the floor and is about to go through the door when he sees an elderly couple in the corridor. They’re laden down with shopping bags and searching for their room key. He pushes the door open a little and hears them talking in Italian. They sound like they’re disagreeing from the anger in their voices. Marco sighs quietly as he looks at his watch – it’s 6pm. He’s meant to be at the door now, knocking, but instead he’s hiding in the stairwell.

The elderly couple must have come to the conclusion that they have dropped the key somewhere. For a moment he hopes that they will both head off to look for their key, but only the man heads towards the lift, leaving the lady standing in the corridor with their bags. Marco steps back from the door and leans against the wall, resting his head back and closes his eyes. He feels his phone vibrating in his pocket and knows straight away that it’ll be Mario. He pulls it out and doesn’t even look when he answers it. 

‘Where are you?’ Mario demands.

‘In the stairwell.’ Marco whispers.

‘Why are you in there?’ Mario snaps.

‘There’s an old couple in the corridor. I can’t get past without them seeing me.’ Mario tells him quietly as he moves to look through the window of the door.

‘What are they doing?’ Mario enquires his tone softening with a degree of amusement.

‘She’s just standing there waiting for him. He went off to the lift.’ Marco explains.

Mario begins to laugh.

‘Stop laughing.’ Marco hisses as he steps away from the door again.

‘I’m sorry. Sorry. It’s just the idea of you hiding in a stairwell afraid of an old lady.’ Mario teases.

Marco can’t help but chuckle himself.

‘I’m not afraid of an old lady.’ Marco smiles.

‘Just walk past her. She probably doesn’t even know who you are.’ Mario tells him.

‘But you said not to be seen.’ Marco points out.

‘Just get in here.’ Mario states firmly before hanging up.

Marco smiles as he hangs up himself, shoves his phone back in his pocket and takes a deep breathe. He pushes the door open and strides confidently down the corridor past the woman who looks up at him, but doesn’t appear to register or recognize him. A tiny smile threatens to creep across his lips but he keeps his composure as he heads to the door of Mario’s room. He arrives at the door, and is about to knock as instructed when the door flies open, an arm reaches out and grabs Marco by the tie and pulls him into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope it wasn't too painstaking.
> 
> Please excuse any errors or spelling mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello - me back again so soon :) This is the follow up to chapter 4 - it's far from perfect, but it was an idea I had so here is the rest of it :)
> 
> Thank you for the kudos' and the comments :D:D
> 
> Please remember this is a work of fiction.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco can’t see a thing. The room is pitch black. He can feel a hand pressing against his chest as he’s pushed back against the door and he can smell Mario’s aftershave. Then he can feel breath against his cheek. His nerves are jangling as his eyes search wildly trying to adjust to the darkness. 

‘Mar-Mario?’ He mutters softly.

‘Shhhh.’ Mario purrs in his ear and Marco can feel material brush his face and he jumps a little.

‘What-what are you doing?’ He gasps as he feels the material tighten around his head, now he can’t see anything.

‘Shhhh.’ Mario repeats.

‘Sunny what’s going on?’ he’s a little panic-ed.

‘Relax.’ Mario drawls as he runs his hands down Marco’s tense arms.

Marco then realizes that his breathing is all jagged, he takes a deep calming breath and tries to stop his mind from running away with itself. He hears the lock on the door click and then the chain near to his head jingle. Then Mario’s hand is in his own and he’s pulling him away from the door. But beyond his blindfold it doesn’t seem so dark now – Mario must have turned the light on. At first Marco is a little unsteady on his feet, but Mario doesn’t falter in leading him further into the room. 

‘So are you going to tell me what’s going on, seeing as I can’t see.’ Marco tries to play it cool, but his voice gives his nerves away.

Mario doesn’t answer as he stops Marco.

‘Sit.’ Mario instructs and Marco gingerly lowers himself onto something feeling unsure, which he quickly finds out is a chair.

He’s really confused and puzzled and desperate to see and know what is going on. Mario lets go of his hand and then Marco is alone with no human contact.

‘Sunny?’ he whispers, completely unsure of himself and everything that is going on.

‘It’s okay. I’m over here.’ Mario tells him, his voice coming from somewhere else in the room.

Marco turns his head in the direction he thinks Mario is and then a smell hits him. A familiar smell, a smell he’d smelt a thousand times before – goulash. His brows furrow. Now this is getting weird.

‘Can I smell goulash?’ Marco asks confused.

‘You can.’ Mario answers and Marco can tell there’s a smile in his voice.

‘Why?’ Marco asks, now smiling himself as he stomach grumbles a little in appreciation of his favourite dish.

‘We have to eat Marco. You do know it’s a requirement to live.’ Mario states straight faced, but ended with a smirk.

‘Ha ha very funny. I am aware that we have to eat to live. I’m just wondering why there’s goulash in the room, that’s all.’ Marco replies dryly.

‘You’ll see.’ Mario says and Marco can hear him shuffling around, but is at a loss as to what it is he’s doing.

‘So I’m going to see am I?’ Marco decides that two can play at this teasing game Mario’s got going on.

‘Eventually.’ Mario simpers, his voice a little closer.

Marco hears the scrap of another chair on the carpet and his heartbeat rises a little. The not knowing is making him anxious but also it’s exciting. He hears the clink of cutlery and the smell is stronger now.

‘Open your mouth.’ Mario instructs him.

Marco can’t help but smile, this is daft, but he plays along and opens his mouth. Then it’s filled with the hot goulash and a fork touching his bottom lip before moving away. He chews the morsel before grinning.

‘So you’re going to feed me like a blindfolded baby?’ he half mocks and half teases, but all said with a wide smile.

‘Maybe.’ Mario teases as he lifts the fork with more goulash up to Marco’s lips.

‘Open.’ He instructs before feeding Marco again.

This goes on for a few more forkfuls, but then Marco hears the fork clang against the plate.

‘How’s the goulash? How you like it?’ Mario asks, and Marco can hear a hint of worry in his voice.

‘Yeah, it’s really good. Just how I like it.’ Marco replies hoping to calm Mario’s worry.

‘Um, Sunny. Can I get a drink, please?’ Marco mumbles and feeling a blush grow; he’s almost apologetic in his request.

‘Sure. What do you fancy? A beer? Water? Soda?’ Mario asks him as if he was a waiter.

‘Um, a beer please.’ Marco answers as he hears Mario push the chair back over the carpet and soft footsteps before the sound of the fridge opening.

He listens to the lid being popped off the bottle of beer and the contents being poured into a glass before footsteps again and the glass being placed on the table, which is in front of him. Mario sits back down and picks up the glass with his one hand, and his other he places gently on Marco’s jaw. This time Marco doesn’t flinch.

‘Open wide.’ Mario smiles as he rests the glass against Marco’s lips and watches as his blindfolded lover takes a sip.

He places the glass back down on the table and things fall silent and behind the dark material Marco’s eyes search frantically, despite not being able to see anything.

‘So, uh. What’s this all about?’ he breaks the silence.

‘Nothing really. I just wanted to treat you.’ Mario smiles as he looks at Marco.

‘Well, is there any chance I might be able to see my treat?’ Marco asks cheekily.

Mario scoffs before grinning.

‘So Sir would like to see what’s going on?’ Mario teases and Marco shakes his head at the word sir.

‘It would be nice, yeah.’ He replies with a chuckle.

‘Well, in that case, I suppose, seeing as Sir asked. Then he shall see.’ Mario responds as he gets to his feet.

His knee softly brushes against Marco’s who jumps a little from sudden contact. Mario takes a breath as he steps in behind Marco and looks up into the mirror above the table and can’t help but smirk at the sight he can see and Marco is about to see. He undoes the tie, which is blinding Marco, and loosens it before letting it casually fall down Marco’s chest. 

Now with the light hitting his eyes Marco blinks a couple of times to help his eyes adjust. He looks up into the mirror and sees Mario standing behind him. A broad grin fast spreads across his face when he sees that Mario is topless. Mario raises his eyebrows teasingly as their eyes meet in the mirror.

Marco spins round in the chair and sees that Mario is wearing an apron, but no trousers, socks or shoes. He begins to laugh as he looks up Mario’s body to his face. Mario is not looking at him; instead he’s trying desperately to keep a straight face.

‘What the hell is this?’ Marco giggles.

Mario doesn’t answer and Marco can see he’s fighting the urge to smile from the flaring of his nostrils and pursing of his lips.

‘Are you naked under there?’ Marco asks, clear surprise, wonder and bewilderment in his voice.

‘Would Sir like to have a look?’ Mario suggests, his voice steady, but his eyes still fixed straight ahead.

‘Can I?’ Marco smirks.

‘Of course Sir. I am here to serve your every pleasure.’ Mario tells Marco and still his face remains surprisingly straight, despite his growing urge to smile.

‘Okay then. My every pleasure eh.’ Marco simpers as he leans over and takes hold of the bottom edge of the garment. 

Slowly he lifts the black apron, but his eyes are fixed on Mario’s face, which is getting redder and redder and his lips are pursing more and more as he fights his grin. With the apron ever so close to Mario’s waist Marco flicks his eyes south and gasps and laughs when he sees that Mario is indeed naked beneath. He drops the material and sits back in his chair laughing happily.

Now Mario smiles as he sees the happiness on Marco’s face. But he quickly regains his composure.

‘I am your naked waiter. I really am here to serve your every pleasure Mr. Reus.’ Mario purrs, emphasising the 'every' as he looks down at Marco and their eyes lock.

They hold the gaze and both can feel the passion rising, their breathing increasing, their heartbeats racing. Without a word Marco gets to his feet and is standing so close to Mario they’re almost touching. He keeps Mario’s gaze and gulps. He can also feel Mario’s arousal against his thigh.

‘Hello.’ Mario whispers with a clearly wicked glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

Marco leans in toward Mario and kisses him passionately. He grips hold of Mario’s jaw and presses his whole body weight against Mario to make him step back. Together – with Mario holding onto Marco’s upper arms, they collide with the wall by the bed, having swiftly maneuvered around the end of the bed. The kiss grows in intensity and Mario groans with desire. Marco shifts slightly so he’s leaning against one side of Mario and his other hand is pressing against the wall just to the side of Mario’s head.

‘What’s all this in aid of?’ Marco pants after breaking the kiss, but barely moves his head back, he can feel Mario’s frantic breath against his lips.

‘Because you deserve to be treated.’ Mario eventually replies.

Marco shakes his head amused at Mario’s claim.

‘Because our first time was, you know, not exactly special or romantic.’ Mario reveals, his eyes looking away from Marco.

‘Oh Sunny. It didn’t matter if it was romantic. It was special because it was with you. The venue wasn’t really that important.’ Marco tells him, trying to ease his insecurity.

‘So you’d have been happy if it was the backseat of a car or down a dark alley.’ Mario quips.

Marco scoffs with a smile as he lets go of Mario’s jaw and steps back a little.

‘No.’ Marco mumbles an answer as he sits on the king size bed.

‘Well there you go then. I just want to treat you, if that’s okay with you?’ Mario smiles as he straddles Marco who leans back on his elbows.

Mario presses a series of kisses on Marco’s lips. Marco falls back onto the bed and Mario kisses him deeper. Marco grabs hold of Mario’s naked butt and squeezes it, which results in a lusty gasp from Mario before he removes his lips and pouts.

‘Hey, I’m not some play thing you know.’ He giggles.

Mario then reaches for something further up the bed and Marco can feel Mario’s arousal press into his stomach and bites his lips together in a hidden smirk.

‘I’ve got something for you.’ Mario tells him as he sits back with a black box in his hand.

‘I can feel it.’ Marco smirks and receives a roll of the eyes from Mario.

‘Not just that.’ Mario says.

Marco sits up and Mario holds out the box. Marco pulls open the ribbon and lifts the lid and finds a bracelet resting on black tissue paper. He carefully lifts it out, a silly grin on his face.

‘Oh Sunny. It’s beautiful.’ He says quietly, completely thrown by the gift. 

Mario takes it from his hand and slips it onto his wrist and then lifts his own right wrist to show Marco that he’s got an identical one.

‘And I’ve got a matching one.’ Mario smiles sweetly at him, a pink blush rising on his cheekbones. 

Marco softly places his free hand behind Mario’s neck and pulls him in for a gentle, tender and loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope you enjoyed it?
> 
> I apologise for any errors or mistakes. I am sure that I read that Marco's fave food id goulash - might be wrong there are soooo many different things out there on the net.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I can only apologise about the long gap between the last chapter and this one - had writers block on this story and then suddenly felt a little inspired so here it is. 
> 
> This chapter is inspired by a bit of the conversation in chapter 53 of 'This Love.....' between Mario and Marco, so if you've read that you'll notice.
> 
> It's fairly long as I didn't want to split it so stick with it if you can. :)
> 
> Thank you for all of your support with this story and for 'This Love.....' (which is still getting kudos' - which I'm amazed by!!! :D:D)
> 
> Please remember that none of this is real life, it's all just a work of fiction from my over active imagination.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mario had arrived back from his winter holiday with Ann-Kathrin and his family that morning. He was feeling refreshed and relaxed. Everyone was busy settling back in after the break. His brothers had both gone off to catch up with their friends and his parents had just left to do some food shopping, leaving Mario alone. He’d texted Marco to say that he was going to be alone for an hour or so while everyone was out so if he fancied coming round now was the time. He sat nervously playing with his phone waiting for an answer. 

He’d missed Marco and it surprised him just how much. They’d stayed in touch with texts, but for the entire time he’d been away he’d felt an unexplainable ache. Not just physical, but emotional as well and that had made him a little bit stroppy at times, especially when Marco had taken time to respond to his messages. He really wants to see him, to kiss him, to pull him into his arms and just hold him there. Of course he wants to sleep with him too and to see if he’d gotten an all over tan or if he’d end up giggling at his white bits. But it’s the being with Marco that he wants the most.

Then he hears the doorbell and he dives to his feet, full of eager excitement. He dashes from the room and to the door. Not wanting to look too keen he takes a breath to compose himself and look less like an over enthusiastic puppy. Desperate to control the grin that has spread across his boyish face, he tries to look calm.

With a slightly trembling hand he opens the door. But his grin wins out when he sees Marco standing on the step all wrapped up against the cold, his heart skips a beat at the sight of him.

‘Hey.’ Marco smiles his crooked smile.

‘I was starting to think you weren’t going to open the door.’ He adds cheekily with a glint of playfulness in his eyes.

‘Come in.’ Mario mumbles, he’s feeling unusually flustered and he knows that a blush has spread across his cheeks.

Marco steps past him and into the hall. Mario quickly closes and locks the door before spinning round to face his lover.

‘So….’ Marco begins to speak as he takes his gloves off and shoves them into his pockets.

But before he can say another word Mario is on him, pressing him against the wall, hands tugging at Marco’s coat and hot lips hungrily attacking his own. Marco gently pushes Mario back a little needing to breath. 

‘Whoa, slow down. I’ve only just got here.’ Marco chuckles as he grips onto Mario’s arms and looks at his pouting lips.

‘But I’ve missed you.’ Mario whimpers, exaggerating his pout.

‘And I’ve missed you, but what if someone walks in?’ Marco cautions.

‘I’ve locked the door, so I think we’d hear.’ Mario counters as he leans in toward Marco and kisses his neck.

‘Mario.’ Marco says as he again gently pushes his lover back.

Mario steps back completely, loosing all contact with Marco, his face his full of annoyance.

‘Don’t you want to be with me? We’ve been apart for weeks.’ Mario complains.

‘Of course I do. And it’s only been over a week.’ Marco points out with a smile.

Mario huffs but he can’t help but smile with Marco.

‘You know we’ve only got about an hour until my parents get back.’ Mario purrs suggestively as he steps closer to Marco and takes hold of the zip on his coat.

Marco doesn’t say anything, instead he just watches as Mario unzips his coat, a lusty look in his eyes.

‘Let’s take this upstairs.’ Mario whispers once Marco’s coat is unfastened and his hands sneak their way beneath.

Marco smirks, he’s not about to protest as he’d missed Mario just as much, so he lets the younger man lead him up the stairs and to his bedroom. Neither utters a word, but the air between them is thick with desire. 

Once inside the bedroom Mario spins on his heels and pins Marco against the door, holding him against it with his body, but he doesn’t kiss him. Instead he plants his hands either side of Marco’s head and looks deep into his eyes.

‘I want you to fuck me really hard.’ He growls, his voice is deep and full of need.

Marco gulps at both the words and the look of desire in his young lovers eyes. Mario’s face is fixed and determined, while he can feel Mario’s arousal pressing against his thigh. His throat has gone a little dry and he’s lost for words. He simply gives a very small nod, which is greeted with a wicked and self-satisfactory smile from Mario.

Mario steps back and he feels so excited about what is going to happen that he’s all fingers and thumbs as he begins to pull his clothes off.

‘Wait.’ Marco croaks.

Mario is half way through pulling his jumper off so he stops, thinking that Marco was backing out. His heart is racing and he’s breathing hard.

‘Don’t take off your clothes.’ Marco mutters as he steps forward away from the door.

Mario now looks puzzled as he sees the blush spreading across Marco’s slightly tanned face.

‘Okay.’ Mario eventually mumbles as he flattens down his jumper, as Marco stands right in front of him.

Marco gives Mario a faint smile as he takes hold of the hem of Mario’s jumper and pulls it off, which results in even more confusion for Mario. Marco pulls off his coat and scarf and hangs them on the free hook on the back of the door. He turns back round and pulls off his long sleeve top showing that he’s not wearing anything beneath, but he stops there. 

Mario meanwhile is still standing in the middle of the room practically fully dressed, while Marco is topless, showing off his tan. Mario feels a twitch at the sight of half naked Marco in his denim jeans and black boots, his hair a little tousled from the wind and his skin showing off his tan. Mario gulps and his heart begins to beat faster as Marco walks back over to him.

Marco leans forward and presses a passionate kiss on Mario while his fingers pull at string of Mario’s jogging bottoms, he pushes the trousers down and they gather around the shorter man’s ankles. Mario fumbles with Marco’s belt before pushing open his jeans. He takes hold of Marco by the waist and guides him over to the bed. They continue to kiss as Mario pushes down Marco’s jeans so they’re half way down his thighs, followed by his boxers. Mario breaks the kiss and softly pushes Marco down so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed.

Mario sinks to his knees and pushes open Marco’s legs before shuffling forward a little so he’s between them. He takes hold of Marco’s erection, gives the blushing blonde a cheeky wink and begins to give Marco oral.

A short time later Marco is resting back on his elbows, his hands bunched into fists, his head thrown back as he bites down on his bottom lip while reaching his climax, groaning with pleasure. Mario is panting as he sits back on his heels and wipes his chin, a smirk on his face as he looks up at his lover who has now sank down onto the bed gasping for breath.

Mario shifts to sit with his back against the bed between Marco’s legs letting them both catch their breath and to give Marco some time to get aroused again. He feels his own aching erection beneath his boxers, and pushes the material down freeing himself just enough to be able to pleasure himself.

Mario is moaning as he works with his hand, which prompts Marco to sit up. He looks down between his legs and sees Mario pumping away. The sight is enough to turn him on again; he really wants to get involved but decides to watch a little longer. Instead he leans over Mario, resting his hands on Mario’s shoulders and watches Mario enjoying himself. He plants a number of kisses on the top of Mario’s head, before Mario tilts his head and searches for Marco’s lips and they fall into a passionate kiss.

Together they shift so Marco can slide off the bed and join Mario on the floor but they hardly loose contact with their lips. Mario grips hold of Marco by the back of his neck and pulls him down as he falls back onto the floor, it all looks awkward but they’re so caught up in the moment neither cares.

Marco is feeling more confident than normal and pulls off Mario’s joggers, which are still gathered at his ankles. He then indicates for Mario to roll over and he complies. Mario pushes back against Marco wanting and needing to feel him. 

‘Remember what I said.’ Mario pants, his voice all gravelly.

Marco nods as Mario glances over his shoulder, his eyes full of fire and hunger. Marco makes short work of preparing Mario before pushing into him and getting a loud grunt tumbling from Mario’s lips. Marco sets off at a steady pace, not wanting to be too rough with his love.

‘Harder.’ He snaps, so Marco obliges.

But suddenly they hear the front door slam shut.

‘Fuck’ Marco gasps as he quickly pulls out of Mario – much to the annoyance of the younger man – and scrambles round the bed for cover.

‘Marco what the fuck are you doing?’ Mario hisses as he looks over the bed at a pale and shaking Marco.

‘Your parents or brothers.’ Marco mutters, his eyes wide and panic-ed.

‘So.’ Mario shrugs without a care.

‘What if they catch us?’ Marco snarls.

‘The door’s locked.’ Mario counters, a grin growing on his face as he begins to crawl around the bed to where Marco is hiding.

‘But what if they hear?’ Marco continues to worry.

‘Then we’ll just have to be extra quiet wont we?’ Mario simpers as he reaches Marco and brushes a few stray strands from Marco’s forehead.

Their eyes lock and Mario leans forward and kisses Marco softly on the lips watching his face the whole time.

‘You can do that for me, can’t you? You can be quiet?’ Mario whispers suggestively in between his soft kisses while his hand moves to touch Marco.

Marco jumps slightly and takes in a sharp breath before nodding.

Mario smiles as they hear footsteps in the hallway, but that’s not going to stop Mario. He grabs a pillow off the bed and gives Marco a smirk and a wink as he shifts onto all fours.

‘Just incase.’ He says cheekily.

Marco takes a moment, knowing that there is someone outside of the room – it could be Mario’s Mum or Dad or one of his brothers – he shakes his head needing to dislodge the thought. With a deep breath he gets to his knees and with eyes firmly fixed on the door he pushes back into Mario and begins to move, not looking away for a second.

Mario is biting down on the pillow moaning and groaning into it, as Marco does as he’s asked and fucks Mario hard. He’s fighting the urge to cry out, so is digging his teeth into his bottom lip and has started to taste blood, but he will not cry out.

They reach their mutual climaxes and Marco falls back to sit on the floor, trying to catch his breath as Mario crumbles into a heap, breathing heavily into the pillow. Marco cannot stop staring at the door, even now it is such a risk while they’re in their after sex haze.

After a moment or so Marco pulls up his boxers and jeans, aware that he’s topless, but feeling less exposed. Mario is lying on the floor, eyes closed slowly calming down.

‘Mar. Mario.’ Marco mumbles as he gets to his feet needing to retrieve his top from by the door.

Mario stirs with a smile plastered across his face.

‘Hey’ he says as he rolls onto his back and looks up at Marco.

‘You need to get dressed.’ Marco tells him as he wipes the blood from his lip with the back of his hand.

Mario spots the blood and despite having slightly wobbly legs he dives to his feet as he pulls up his boxers.

‘You’re bleeding.’ He states, eyes wide with shock as he reaches up and touches Marco’s lip with his thumb.

‘It’s nothing. I just bit down on my lip.’ Marco bats away Mario’s concern as he steps round him and the bed to gather his top.

‘Please Mario get dressed.’ Marco asks softly.

Mario doesn’t say anything else, instead he pulls on his jogging bottoms and opens a window in the hope that the smell of sex in the air will drift out. Marco has pulled on his coat and is just doing up his scarf when Mario steps over after pulling on his jumper.

‘That was fucking amazing.’ He purrs into Marco’s ear, causing the other man to blush.

Marco doesn’t answer as Mario quietly unlocks the door and pulls it open and steps out into the hall. Marco leaves the room the same time as Mario’s parents step out of the next room.

‘Oh hello Marco. We didn’t know you were here?’ Mario’s Mother smiles at them, but she looks a little flustered.

‘Hello Mrs. Götze. Mr. Götze.’ Marco smiles, hoping that he doesn’t look flustered like them, because he can only guess what Mario’s parents have been up to.

Mario furrows his eyebrows at his parents and then glances at Marco as they all stand awkwardly in the hallway.

‘Um, Marco had just come round to return a game he’d borrowed.’ Mario mumbles an excuse, one that at least sounds plausible.

‘Oh, okay. That’ll be why you’re still wearing your coat and scarf. Not stopping long.’ Mrs. Götze waffles, as Mario’s Father can’t even seem to look up at them.

‘Uh, no. I’ve got to be somewhere. Just wanted Mario to have it back. Um, I best get going. It’s nice to see you. Bye.’ Marco stammers before pushing past Mario and heading for the stairs.

Marco hurries down the stairs quickly followed by Mario.

‘I wonder why he was upstairs if he was just dropping something off?’ Mario hears his Father state from behind him before catching up with Marco at the door.

‘Marco wait.’ He says quietly.

‘You don’t think they heard do you?’ He asks the older man.

Marco keeps his back to his love and shakes his head.

‘I dunno.’ he replies.

Mario nods before smiling slghtly as Marco looks over his shoulder at him.

‘I wonder what they were doing anyway?’ Mario questions quietly.

Marco sniggers as he turns to face him. He leans forward, eyes glued to the stairs.

‘Doing what we were doing.’ He whispers into Mario’s ear before stepping back, giving the disgusted looking Mario a wink and disappearing out of the front door.

‘Ew, they’re my parents. I don't need to think that.’ Mario scoffs as he watches Marco walk away with sass in his step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope it was okay?? 
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes (especially spelling!!) they slip through every now and then :/
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter or the story as a whole - feedback helps a lot.
> 
> Thanks <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Please excuse any errors or mistakes - they're not intentional and I try to catch them all, but some just get away :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> If there are any sentences or paragraphs from 'This Love...' you would like to be the inspiration for a chapter or expanded on feel free to let me know - all suggestions welcome x


End file.
